A Perfectly Good Heart
by xxxkgcxxx
Summary: My heart was in one piece. All it took was one night, one dreadful day for me to fall and cry my heart out, to a million tiny pieces to the boy who left me there. Now that he's back willing to rebuild the damage he's cost, I let him.
1. Chapter 1

I have a writers block so here's a songfic instead.

*takes place at the setting in Book 5*

**

* * *

**

**A Perfectly Good Heart**

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_

"Hey Amy I'm gonna order room service. You want anything?" She looked up from the book she was reading.

"No thanks," "Okay, your loss then." He walked of to the other room leaving Amy deep in thought. No, not not about Ian, but the book. Okay fine she was, but she can't help it. She was reading one of her favorite books as her mind drifted back in South Korea the exact place where  
You-Know-What happened.

_Maybe I should've seen the sign, should've read the writing on the wall.  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
That you would walk away._

She couln't believe he had done that. She was stupid. She was just a mouse that got caught in a mouse-trap. A worm eaten by a bird. A prey and a preditor. She groaned in frustration. "Okay fine. Cancel the order" heard Dan's voice in the background.

_It don't make sense to me but  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_

She groaned. She couldn't take it any more. Sadly she looked at the busy street below her widow. Somehow that memory stuck. Stuck in her mind. Stuck in her life. A tourist attraction in memory lane.

_It's not unbroken anymore.  
How do I get it back the way it was before_

He betrayed her. Lied to her. Played her heart like a piece of gum stretching till it breaks. The piece of gum immatating her. Pulling apart until you see tiny little holes then you finally break. And now he'll probably apologies asking for forgiveness. Her mind telling her not to accept. But in her heart, he knew he trewly was sorry. She had seen it- the doubt when he stepped outside the cave. She knew one day- maybe not today, but she _will_ forgive him. But there was still one question left.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break it_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_

Why Ian, did you break my heart? My perfectly good heart?

* * *

Strange - Somehow this songfic turned out to be my trailer for story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own the song and the plot. I wrote the song, though it might be the worst song ever written!

The title is _Just You and Me _by ME! If you're wondering why there's a song, it's cause I think better with music. I even think I'm going to write my stories with lyrics. **If I wrote the song I'll tell you it's mine or if it's _not _mine I'll give you the songwriter**. Deal? This chapter is mostly about Ian and Amy's situation. I wrote it because I was bored and I didn't like Don't Wanna Be Torn at the moment. It's giving me writer's block. And I kind of liked A Perfectly Good Heart better. So Here's Chap. 2 of A Perfectly Good Heart. 

A/N: This story is written in songfic form. And remember I said the previous one was a trailer to Don't Wanna Be Torn? Well, I changed it to Chap. 1. **This is the last chap. of this story. If you want me to continue let me know. I don't even think it's that good.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Just You and Me**

_I miss you smile  
I miss you eyes  
And the tingles  
The butterflies inside me  
Every time you say my name  
I remember when I was your aim  
I miss the time  
When it was just you and me_

_**_

Amy Cahill never liked the fact her brother was such a dweeb. She also never liked how he can act like he never cared about anything and at the same time he can be the smartest person in his grade. _Where's a library when you need one?_ She thought. The library is the only place where peace can actually happen. Well, put aside Eisenhower Holt capturing them in a library in Japan. She went outside her room to look for Dan. "Hey Dan. I'm going to go for a walk. Kay?" It was more like a demand than a question.

Dan was sitting on the couch watching TV. He probably didn't even hear what she said, "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Then he heard the door close softly. "Probably going to the library for books."

Amy walked down stairs to the lobby, left to the elevator, up, up, up to the library. _What? Her brother knew her too well?_

**

_Why did you have to leave me  
Here, alone in the dark?  
Why couldn't we just be me and you  
You and me  
Only us  
Why can't we go back to the way we were?  
To listen music with me  
To just have fun  
To not care about anything else  
To just you and me?_

_**_

Ian Kabra never liked being waken up by his sister at eight in the morning just looking for a pair of shoes. He didn't get _why_ she needed to find the other pair she was wearing when she had a million other pairs. And he also didn't get _why_ she needs to get up at eight just to shower, dress up, fix her hair, _and look for a matching pair of shoes. _"Ugh! You're wasting your time! Just get another pair and let's go." He was already dressed in a blue polo and dark faded jeans with a pair of matching dress shoes. He stood by the door.

Natalie glared at him. "I don't know _why_ you're such in a rush. _Too excited to see your Amy?_" Natalie was now smirking instead of glaring.

"Just shut up. I'll be at the library." And with that he left a smirking Natalie in her room looking for one shoe instead of just wearing one of her million pair of shoes.

**

_But No, you left me  
Here, without you  
And now you're gone  
Without a simple 'goodbye'  
Just why?_

_**_

Amy sighed. _Ah. The library. The most peaceful place on the planet. Or that's what I thought. Why is _He_ here? _She was glaring at Ian Kabra-_Ian Cobra._ She thought he hated the library. So why was he here? She wondered. _Oh yeah. Cause _I'm _at the library. Oh great he spotted me. I wish Dan was here to plan an escape route. Wait did I just say that? _She ran her fingers through spines of books tracing the titles. _Now I don't even know what to think. Am I supposed to be scared cause we lied to him and Natalie? Or was I supposed to be mad cause he trapped me alive in a tomb? Second answer is better. Now I'll just have to stop stuttering. This is so hard! _

"If you take your anger on that book you'll drill a hole through it." She jumped at the sound of his voice. Ian smirked.

"W-why are you h-here? Are you going to shut the windows and l-lock the door so you c-can trap me?" He could tell she was trying to be mad but the truth was she was afraid.

"Still stuttering huh?" His smirk grew bigger.

She was ready to run. To jump out the window. To do _anything_ to get out of here. She started running. But Ian was quick and grabbed her elbow lightly. "Let me go!"

**

_Why did you have to leave me  
Here, alone in the dark?  
Why couldn't we just be me and you  
You and me  
Only us_

**

Dan Cahill knew that her sister was not in the mood to talk. He also knew she was going to the library. Which was, like _the_ most obvious thing in the world. He also knew what she was thinking by just looking at her eyes. This morning, her eyes were saying, 'You better not follow me or else dweeb'. Which was why he needed to follow her. So he put on his sneakers and put on a new shirt so he looked like he didn't sleep on his clothes.

_**_

_Why can't we go back to the way we were?  
To listen music with me  
To just have fun  
To not care about anyting else  
To just you and me?_

_**_

Natalie Kabra spent practically spent the whole day just looking for the missing pair of shoes. She looked at her shoe closet in disgust. She never wore the same outfit twice. So why start now? She might as well give her clothes to Ms.-Soon-To-Be-Kabra. _What does Ian see in her anyway? Its not like he has the crush on Amy like I do on Dan. _She just rolled her eyes. She grabbed her cell phone of her bed and dialed a familiar number.

"… Mother I need the pair of shoes you sent me last night." Her mother sends her new pieces of clothes every night by her request.

"Darling, what happened to the one I se- "

"I need it now mother."

Darling I- "

"Now mother I look horrible." She looked at her reflection at her full size mirror by her closets.

"Alright, Darling"

She hung up. **(A/n _How can any be so rude?)_**

_**  
People tell me to get over you  
To forget what we shared  
Say we weren't meant to be  
But why  
Why did you leave me?_

_**_

"Fine! You want to go?! Let's go!" There was a hint of danger in his voice-something you want to avoid. He was pulling her to the library exit. Instead of going to the door, he pulled her to one of the curtains that hung down. Looking left and right to make sure no one was here, he pulled it aside. Standing in front of her was a metal door with a Lucian crest on all four corners. He opened the door by putting the password in a metal security box. heart-diamond-square-trapezoid And with that it opened appearing a metal staircase that led up a floor. He pulled her hand toward the stairs that led up. He let go of her hands and shoved it in his pockets when they got to the top. The door you ask? Well, that wasn't important, completely forgotten.

A rooftop garden appeared right before their eyes. **(A/N sounds familiar? Remember Troy and Gabriella in the school rooftop garden? Yeah I borrowed that idea. Ha-ha) **She gasped. It was simply, "beautiful." She whispered. Her eyes followed Ian as he leaned over the railing. She joined him.

"Not all Cahill are supposed to be bad." His face and eyes were softened when he looked her.

Oh those eyes. You could get lost in them. She could stay like this forever. She looked away and walked backwards away from him. _No. This feels like a repeat from last time. He could never love her. Let alone like her. And before you know it you're locked up in a cave forever. _She looked at the door. Her heard told her to run for it. Run away from him. To be angry and hurt him like he'd hurt her. But her heart told her to stay. To stay like this-just the two of them. To forgive him. _Follow you heart._ She heard her mother's voice in her head. She looked up at his face-confusion written all over.

"Then why did you do it?" She asked softly.

_**_

_Why did you have to leave me  
Here, alone in the dark?  
Why couldn't we just be me and you  
You and me  
Only us  
Why can't we go back to the way we were?  
To listen music with me  
To just have fun  
To not care about anything else  
To just you and me?_

_**_

**"Because I'd rather have you angry than heartbroken." He said looking into her hurt eyes.

"But you did break my heart by doing it." She looked down at her sneakers. She was cheated on, betrayed, double-crossed; all of those had hurt her. But this, this is the most painful one yet. He had hurt her not only physically but also emotionally. He had done something the others didn't; he made him fall hard for him then betrayed her. She thought the night her parents died had been the most painful thing any 14-year old kid could ever had. And that was years ago. She thought she could never been hurt more that the time that night. But this year had topped that. Earlier this year, her grandmother, Grace, died. Then she was in a fire accident-twice actually. One from Grace's mansion and the other one from the Mozart house. She realized the 39 clues hunt will be hard. It'll hurt you. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. But Ian had already topped the list. She could even reconsider forgiving him. But her heart was telling her to. _Listen to you heart and you'll find you answer sweetheart. _She could hear her mother's voice. Now she knew what to do.

Ian stepped closer to Amy. He put two fingers on her chin then lifted her head to look into her teary eyes. "I can understand if you hate me and will never forgive me ever again. Let alone ever talk to me again."

She pushed away his hands; ignoring the tingles. She furiously wiped away her tears. She was _not_ going to cry. Especially not in front of him.

"Well you're right about me hating you. I hate that I love you." She said quietly. She looked up at him and saw him grinning. She gave him a small smile.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Maybe, maybe not?" She saw him raise an eyebrow and she giggled loudly when he raise her up an spun her around. When her feet touched the ground she turned around and hugged him.

He hugged her back and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

**

_I even here you talking about me  
With my own ears  
And you left me here, with tears  
Now every where your near  
Now you make me scared  
Makes me think, on what we shared_

_**_

Natalie Kabra was walking down the hall to the library when she bumped into someone. And fell down.

"Move out of the way!" She said getting up then brushing her clothes.

"No! You!" Dan said getting up from the ground.

She recognized that voice. She gasped. "Dan?!" Then immediately glared at him. She may have this _tiny_ crush but he still lied to her.

"What!" He glared back. People were starting to notice.

"Why are you here, you big idiot?!"

His glare turned into a smirk. "Oh. I'm the idiot? You the one who fell for the whole Lake Tash thing." He raised an eyebrow.

She searched for words but failed to find anything. So she just glared.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You so dumb you don't even have anything to say."

"Says the guy who sent two people to Kyrgyzstan for no reason!"

"Says the girl who trapped two people in a cave."

"Sush! People is starting to stare!" She whispered. She liked the center of attention, but not like this. She glared at them telling them to go back to their suites.

"Why are you here?"

"Looking for Ian. He said something about a library."

"He's not going to kill her or anything right?"

"With her? No. With anyone else? Yes"

"Good." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Now what?"

"I saw a fancy restaurant outside. You hungry?"

"Sure…"

"Okay, let's go." They walked outside the lobby, hand-in-hand.

_**_

_Why did you have to leave me  
Here, alone in the dark?  
Why couldn't we just be me and you  
You and me  
Only us  
Why can't we go back to the way we were?  
To listen music with me  
To just have fun  
To not care about anything else  
To just you and me?_

_**_

"Just you and me." He said looking at her eyes.

"Just you and me." She replied before closing her eyes and leaning in.

And with that they intertwined. Their hearts beeping at the same rate. Like two puzzle pieces fit together. Like how you depend on sun for life. Like how you depend on water to drink. Like how you depend on air to breathe. Like them-to depend on each other for life.

_**_

_Just you and me  
Ohh,  
Just you and me_  
_Just you and me  
Just you and me_

* * *

Yay! I wrote my first song-easier than I thought. And tell me if you want a sequel!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the long wait! I kept problems with my computer! First, it kept shutting down. Next, I couldn't connect to the Internet. Then, I couldn't access to the website. And finally the keyboard wasn't working. Well, since school started and I have like, five pounds of homework everyday, I'll probably be updating not as often. I'm probably updating like, every Sunday (morning through afternoon) through Tuesday (afternoon) when I have less homework. On Saturday I do my weekend homework. **Anyways, I won't be doing a sequel**. I will just continue here. So don't worry.

**IMPORTANT, READ:**

And also I won't be continuing _Forever And Always. _:( The story just came up to me one dream, then POOF! Gone. There is another story I'm doing for High School Musical. It's called _Forbidden_. It's a twist on_ Romeo And Juliet_ and _A little Women_. Both books are Romance and it has LOTS of Drama.

This wouldn't have been up earlier, but I ended up writing two new songs.

Anyways,

Here's chapter 3 of _A Perfectly Good Heart_

* * *

**

Natalie Kabra would kill to be anyone but herself right now. Nothing -_nothing _was worse than sitting across the table, watching this boy- this _pig _eat as if he was going to die the very next day. _When will he stop?! Could he get any worse? I am so, so grateful that I am not Amy Cahill right now. When will he finally fall asleep? _Natalie had planted this knot out poison on Dan when he had brushed his hand on hers. The poison was on her ring. She hadn't really planned it out. It just happened.

"Excuse me," she said politely. She got up from the table purposely knocking water in Dan's lap. She walked outside and took out her phone. It took about three rings until it finally picked up.

"Where are you?!"

**

Ian Kabra never liked being disturbed, or bothered which ever you will. He didn't like bad timings either. And in this case, he certainly didn't wanna brake away from Amy. But his phone was vibrating in his left pocket, tickling him. It took about three rings until he finally broke away and looked down, obviously blushing, and took out his phone. Eventually, bad idea. Instead of a sweet, normal-tone voice, it came an angry, impatient, screeching voice.

"Where are you?!" Natalie screamed.

Ian blushed and looked up, trying to think of an answer. what was he supposed to say? _Oh, I'm just in the Lucian top secret rooftop garden with our worst enemy. _

"Somewhere." He said, not really thinking of an answer. He watched Amy as she sat down at the bench looking at the lush field covered flowers just below a mountain.

"Of course, so while you're 'somewhere' I'll be watching that, that unfashionable_ thing_ eat?!" She said sarcastically.

"Yes?"

**

Natalie Kabra didn't like to argue, or to be argued with. She didn't like cats, dogs, or anything that has four legs. And she certainly didn't like anyone who has absolutely no sense of fashion. Well, let's just say she didn't like a lot of things.

But, the #1 top thing of her 'hate' list are those two Cahill know-it-alls. Just leave out that she had a teeny weeny crush on Dan Cahill.

She didn't hate Ian, but he could very much end up on her hate list.

"Yes? Yes? That is all you can think about?!" She said as she walked to her suite. Ian was right next door, so she thought about waiting there until he came back, _then _continue this conversation. But then again, she didn't like to wait.

She could hear him sigh. "What do you want Natalie?"

"I want to go home! I am sick of this clue hunt, and I don't care what Mr. William McIntyre said. I want to go home!" She said stompping her feet on her tan carpet.

"No, remember what Mother and Father said. We cannot go home, until we've succeeded this hunt."

_Or so you can have your precious time with your girl_. She thought.

"Ian. I. Want. To. Go. Home. This. Instant."

"I'm sorry Natalie. But we can't." He hung up.

She gasped. Nobody hangs up on Natalie Kabra! Not even her very own brother. Okay so maybe she could be spoiled sometimes. And dramatic. And spends thousands of money every month. And exaggerating. But nobody ever hung up on her before. She threw her phone on the table, and fell onto the bed. This clue hunt in getting worse every day.

**

Dan Cahill loved eating pretty much everything except vegetables. He loved his parents even though he barely knew them. He loved Grace. Even thogh she was dead. He loved Saladin. Saladin. Wait. Saladin! He forgot about him. He took a sip of his drink and dashed out of this restaurant.

Saladin was sleeping soundly under the base of his bed. He sighed. _At least he wasn't stolen by cat-stealing ninjas who needs cats to sell in order to brake their leader out of jail in order to take over the world._ He thought.

**

Any Cahill loved books. All kinds of them. Romance, Romeo and Juliet. Adventure, Maude March series. Jane Austin, Shakespeare, William Davenant, anything that has to do with books. And right now, she feels like Juliet Capulet in the infamous, ever dramatic, series of Romeo and Juliet. And who was her Romeo? I think that's obvious. She was in love with the idea of Star-Cross'd Lovers' since she was five. Her mom told her the story of Romeo and Juliet was mirroring her mother and father's young teenage life because their love was forbidden. She tried asking why because both sets of Cahill/Trent grandparents loved them. She just simply said she was too young to understand. And right now, at 14 she knew why know. Her parents and came from different branches and it was hard to live in peace and harmony without someone killing them. That was the last thing they talked about before her mother kissed her forehead and tucked her into bed. But she never thought she be mirroring her parents life.

So she just tucked the idea in the back of her mind as she opened the door to her and Dan's suite. Ian had to go to his room before Natalie 'accidentally' kill someone with her dart gun. She just giggled and walked with Ian until they went separate directions.

"Where were you?!" She heard a Male's voice.

"Nowhere. Dan you worry too much." She flopped on the couch and grabbed the book she was currently reading from the table.

"Really? 'Cause usually when you come back from the library you have about... 12 new books to read. Something happened?" Dan said raising an eyebrow following her.

"Look, I'm tired. So can you just watch t.v. or something? I'm gonna sleep." She to her bed.

Dan just shrugged and turned on the t.v.

Neither of them knowing something well surely change their life the next day.


End file.
